We am sorry
by saiyan prince1
Summary: Chapter 1 and 2 redone! : just incase it is rated Pg13, as for a Summary, all i can say is that the Titans Wish they could have done more to have saved her, chap 6 up and a new hero pair :
1. Default Chapter

I do not own the teen titans, and well i only own any ideas coming from my head, as well as someone who comes out later. Oh yeah and the first chapter is in Robins POV, but it changes for the rest of the chapters. Chapter 1 lol is revised.

Chapter one- We Are Sorry

It all started off as a normal day to me, beast boy being annoying, Cyborg working on his car, Raven off in her room again doing who knows what, Star sleeping in late again, and last but not least me, working on finding more info about Slade. Yet, nothing could have have prepared me for what happen later on that day. It all just happen... so fast. We ... just never saw it coming... how could we? I mean we have lost before, but... just... never this way. I guess, we all wish we could have done more to help her.

The alarms sounded and we all rushed to see what the problem was. When we finally got to the control room, what we saw... was breath taking. The city... our city... was engulfed in flames. We did not know how it had happened, but what we did know was that we had to put out the flames or risk losing the entire city. We could find out who was the culprit later, and then make him pay.

I remember telling the team to split up so we could put out this inferno a lot more quickly, and so we did. Putting out the flames was not a easy task. It almost seemed as if the flames were alive and they did not want to be put out. It took me a long time and a lot of work to simply extinguish the flames in an area, and by the time i was done, i was covered in smoke from head to toe. Yet, that was the least of my worries that day. I still had to help out the rest of the team, who just like me were also having problems putting out the flames. The first person i went to help was Star. I really don't know why i went to help her out first, i guess it could be because I have been starting to feel something for her as of lately. When i finally got to her she was almost done, but she, like me, was very tired and a little burnt. But with our combined strength we were able to finished off her section and slowly make our way to help out Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Faith have it, I ended up helping Cyborg for some odd and strange reason and Star flew to help beast boy, since he was further way. It all seemed so strange to me, it seemed as if the more time i spent putting out the flames, the longer it seemed for me to be able to put it out. It was as if the flames were being fulled by something or someone. It could have just been me, i was very tired at that point and I did not have much more energy left, but i knew i had to go on or the city would not make it. In the end Cyborg and I were somehow able to pull off a miracle, but I knew that our luck would not hold out forever.

Our first sign of this had already come, as I ended up using the last of my items and weapons. Still, we needed to move on, and if i had known what was going to happen next, I would have tried to have been faster or stronger or something ...it just does not matter! Dam it! I wish we could have been faster!

Cyborg and I noticed that there was only one part of the city that was still in flames, and so we rushed over there as quickly as we could. It was along the way that Beast boy and Star joined us, and so i knew that the only one left was Raven. When we finally got to Raven, I could see she was having a hell of a time trying to put out all the flames. The flames would just not let themselves be put out, even though there was water flying all over the place. Some how through all our struggle we ended up putting out all the flames, and making the inferno no more. Yet, even till this moment i don't know how we did it. The memories are some how distant, and i can't really remember how we did it. We kinda just did, but that does not even matter any more. We saved the day... right? Some how, we don't feel as heroes. We lost half the city and the worse was yet to come.

It was when we were all taking a break from the work we had just done, when one of the buildings behind us decided that the heat from the flames that was just there and the water we used to put it out, was more then enough to weaken it (Hot and then Cold), and so to our great tragedy, it started to fall. We were so tired. We knew that we could not get away in time. We knew that our time as Titans and our luck, had just completely run out. Just as fear was about to sink in to our hearts, Raven decided that she would save us.

She summoned all the power, all the will, and all the might she could and stopped the building as best as she could from crushing us. Yet, it was not enough. She was using all the power she had left just to keep the building from falling on us, and being the size that the building was, it was no east task. Star, Beast boy, cyborg and i were able to make it away from the path of the building, but Raven was not so lucky. She had used too much energy trying to save us that she did not have enough to save herself. And so... to our greatest fear. The building fell on her. But just before the building was completely on her, a Flash of Gold flew past us and landed next to raven right before the building hit the ground.

Unfortunately, the person or thing that had a golden aura did not have enough time to escape himself, and so Raven and this thing or person... died in front of my very eyes. We were all in shock from seeing this happen. Half the team was in tears. i was in tears. It was not very often that this happen to me, and it was even less when I lost a person of my team to a fu*king building.

**Time Skip... the next day**

We were told that it was going to a few weeks to clean everything up in the area were the building fell, just to be able to start to look for Raven. Yet, it took them longer then they had thought to clean up all of the mess, even with us helping them everyday. It seemed that the building that fell on Raven was not the only one to fall that day. Many other buildings fell after we were forced to retreat from the area, and to throw one more rock on top of the pile of already bad news, it seems that some of those buildings that fell that day, fell on top of the one that fell on Raven.

We searched and searched, and cleaned and cleaned the city for many months, until we finally had it all clean. It was on that day that we found out that there was another problem, and that problem was that there was no raven. There was no body, no blood, no anything but a part of her cape. Well if you can even call it a cape/hood anymore, it was just so hard to tell because of how torn and dirty it was. We don't even know how we found it, but it did give us some hope. Especially to a heart torn Star.

Even though finding out that there was no body did give us some hope, there was still a part of me that was being realistic, and said that there was no way for her to have survived. Things at the tower were not the same for the next few days. No one would say anything. We did not even know where to start looking for Raven if she were still to be alive. So we just sat around doing nothing. The oddest thing was, that there was even no need to go and save the city in that time, which i was glad for at the moment.

Then one day at our front door there was a letter. We were surprised because we did not know where it came from, not even the cameras were able to pick up who left it. It took us a while to decided but curiosity finally won us out, and we finally decided to open it. What the letter said left us in confusion and wonder, as all it said was, " Don't Worry, You will see her soon." It was signed "Shadow".

End Part 1

Please Read and Review, and please go easy on me, this is my first Titans Fic, and yeah and if you have any questions please feel free to ask.


	2. Who are U

I Don't own the Teen Titans, but i do own some of my ideas, ok all of my ideas but still, anyways, thanks for the reviews guys, you help a lot. oh and yea please don't kill Mystic water goddess, she has a right to say what she wants to say even if i don't really like it. Also since i only have a Word Pad on my computer its kinda hard for me to fix the gramer, but i will try my friends, i will try. Also, a lot of this chapter will be in Raven's POV so don't kill me ok, well the second half of it that is, its also going to have some of SHadow's POV, but i will let you know when it changes. Oh and if you wonder about shadow, you will never guess were he comes from, but if you do i will dedicate the next chapter to you. :)

time skip many years down the line.

oh and I got open office now so this chapter should be a little better. thanks

We Are Sorry

Chapter 2- Who Are You

Shadow's POV

Today was another normal day for me, i would get up really early, do training in my gravity room, make myself something to eat, then look after the young girl I saved the other day. The girl was really worn out that day, and if i would have just saved her and left her to her team mates, i am sure she would have died. The girl had used up too much of her energy that day, so i had to give her some of mine so she could live.

Flash Back

I remember that day a few months ago. I had seen the fire from a distance, and as i got closer i could see that the fire was being put out by some teens who had some power or skill. After a while i found out that they were the Teen Titans, and even though they were having trouble i could see that they had things under control, so i just decided to watch.

Once i could tell that the fire had been put out, I decided that it was time for me to leave, but that is when it happen. One of the bigger buildings decided that it was time for it to go and started to fall on the Titans. I could see the girl i ended up saving giving it her all just to keep the building up long enough for her friends to get out of the way. The girl is strong i have to say and she got what she wanted, but the only problem was that she did not have enough energy to save herself.

I really did not want to get involved but seeing the building just falling on her and her having no energy left to get out of the way, i could just not stand around and do nothing while she died. I became angry and transformed, my Aura was gold and my power was a power not seen in this world. I flew past her team in a flash and got to her just as the building landed on us.

Of course if i was a normal person i would have died right then and there, but i have been through too much for a building like that to hurt me much. The girl passed out when she had seen all her friends make it to safety. I needed to make sure that the girl under me was safe from all harm, and when i knew that no one would be around to see me I broke threw the building and took to the sky.

From there I could see her team looking for her, but they were not getting any where with all the buildings that fell. I knew she was apart of that team but i also knew that if she would have any chance to live she would have to come with me, so i made a choice and took off towards my home.

My home was in the middle of no where and well in the middle of a forest, i really like to live away from a lot of people because i don't like for them to ask questions.

I opened the door to my house with my energy and set her down in my bed. I did a small medical examination with my ki, and I could tell that her condition was getting worse by the the second as her life force energy was slipping. Not wasting any more time I did the only thing i could do to save her life, and that was to give her some of my own. There was just one problem about the whole energy thing, if she was a guy it would have been a lot easier to jump start the energy transfer since I just had to slowly charge their energy center, but since she was a girl there was only one way for me to give her the energy. I just hope she did not kill me when she got up. So with out wasting any more time, I kissed her. I felt really bad for doing this while she was out cold, but there was no other way. Well things could have been worse then kissing a fairly attractive young woman.

From that point up it was up to her, if she wanted to live, she would live, but if she did not, well then i could do nothing more. A few months passed and i took care of her each day, and after a few months it kind hit me that her friends by now would have been able to clear all the ruble and found out that she is not dead and well were probably worried. I decided that the best way to do it was to write a letter since i did not feel up to leaving the girl alone for too long, so i wrote a very simple letter to them, and using my super speed, i had it there in no time at all and the cameras did not even see me. I was proud.

End Flash Back, (sorry it had to be long, well a bit any ways)

This all leads me back to today, the only thing different about today, is that well, the girl woke up.

Ravens POV

The last thing i remember was a building falling on top of me, and yet some how i feel as if i am alive and not dead. I look around to see a tall man with black hair standing at the door looking at me. The first thing i do is get really mad because no one is allowed in my room with out my permission, but as i start to look around i become confused, because this was not my room and it seemed to be the room of the man standing at the door.

I herd him say something to me but i did no hear him. I got a really good idea on what he had asked when he came back. He came back with a tray full of food and set it right in my lap. This was all very strange to me, no one had ever done something like this for me, and here was this stranger, that i did not even know, giving food to me in bed. Normally if anything even close to this would happen, which it does not, i would have just gotten up and left, but i became very aware that i was hungry and all the great looking food that was in front of me did not help any. I final decided to give in to my hunger and then ask questions later. After about five minutes all the food was gone, i had a very good idea where it all went cause i was the one who ate it but i did not care at the moment, since i was full, i could now ask questions as to why i was here and not at Titan Tower, so i did.

Change POV

Raven: Who are you and why am i not at Titan Tower?

Shadow: Well you seem nice, but the name is Shadow and as for you not being at Titan Tower that would be because i was the one who saved your life and took care of you for the past few months.

Raven: ...

Shadow took the plates and left the room to leave her to her thoughts, and after he had a nice shower he would be back to talk to her some more.

Ravens Mind ( sorry if it is all confusing, i could not think of any other way to put it in)

A few months. I was out for a few months, and this person, what was his name again ah yes shadow, he says he took care of me for that long, not just that but he says he saved me. How in the world did he do that? I remember the building falling on top of me then nothing, no one could be that fast. I think i should just go back to Titan Tower, the only problem is that i don't know where i am, and to top things off, i don't feel right just leaving the poor guy. Even if i think that everything he said could be a lie, he did give me a nice meal, and i have to at least thank him for that. I also have to wonder how in the world did i get in these black Pjs. These are not mine so he must have gotten these for me. Ah! why do these things have to happen to me, can't i for once have a normal day, but i guess being part of the Titans took that away from me but its okay i guess. Well i guess i better go and look for him to get this over with.

Ravens mind talk ends

Ravens POV Starts

I got up and decided to look for him, yet i was having a little trouble finding him and i guess being asleep for so long really did not help any. It was taking forever to find him, and i was beginning to think that he left me here all by myself and to top that off i need to go to the bath room. I finally gave up looking for him and decided to go looking for the bath room instead, i know that there was no bath room inside the small house so i figured that maybe he had an out side bath room. I start to look around the house and i find a small dome house thing a few feet next to shadows house. When i found the door, i figured i found the bath room cause it said bath house on the door.

I really had to go so, i let me self in with out a second thought. That was the biggest mistake i had ever made, i had just walked in on shadow while he was just getting out of the shower. My cheeks got red so fast that i thought i was going to explode from all the embarrassment, yet my body would not move, i was frozen in place just looking up and down, while all shadow did was slowly get dressed. He even had the audacity to ask if i was enjoying what i was seeing. After that remark i could not take it any more i was finally able to turn around and walk out, and wait until he was done getting dressed. The moment he got out i ran in to do what i had to do.

After i had done what i had to do in the bath house, i decided that it was time for me to talk to shadow, the only problem was that he was not waiting for me outside the bath house. So here i go again on another little adventure to go and find shadow, but this time it did not take me long to find him, since all i had to do this time was follow his foot steps. This was strange all on its own since last time i went looking for him there was no foot prints, its as if he wanted me to follow him. I found him standing next to another little round house, it was a small distance away from his house but it was only a few minutes walk. We stayed looking at each other for a while, i would have to guess none of us wanted to say the first word, but this was kinda annoying me so i decided to speak first. But just as i was about to speak, he beat me to the punch. All he said was that if i wanted to talk, that we should talk inside, so i stepped inside the house.

The inside of the house was, well how could i say it, dull. There was nothing here, it was just a big empty room with a big machine in the middle, but none the less i went inside and sat down next to the machine. I waited for him to come inside and sit down, it took a few minutes but he finally decided to grace me a little with his presence.

Change POV

Shadow: i know you have a lot of questions right now and i will be glad to answer them, but i felt we had to talk here because no one can hear us in here. I know you are wondering right now, " Who would hear us," right.

Raven: Right

Shadow: Well i am not doing this because of me, i just thought you might feel more comfortable knowing that if for some strange reason someone was to come by, that they would not hear what we were talking about, because i really don't care if they hear or not.

Raven: ...

Shadow: Well ask away

Raven: Well i wanted to ask you if you could take me or point me in the direction of the nearest city, but i did not just want to leave, i had to thank you first for the food you gave me this morning as well as for the PJs i am wearing right now.

Shadow: I take it you don't think i saved you from the big falling building, of course that is something that would be hard to believe unless you had actually seen me, and seeing as you were out cold, that was not the case.

Raven: You keep saying that you saved me, but you show me no prof. I thank you for what you have done for me, but i just can't trust you so easily.

Shadow: Then i shall show you, but there is more then one reason why i will show you my power. It is not only because i want your trust, but because i saw that you gave everything you had to save your friends, even at the cost of your life. SO let me Show you.

Shadows POV

Before raven could even say anything else, I jumped back and began to power up, i began to feel the intense energy flowing threw my veins, and i could tell that she felt it too. It was not long before i had a golden aura around me once again. Raven just sat there in shock, she could not believe that i had this kind of power. Doing this really brought back memories about how i had gotten my power, and all the adventures i had. One day i may even show her the full extent of my power, but today was not the day, today is when i show her what she could do with her power. The day i saved her i knew that she had hidden power, it was a great and terrible power that could save this world or destroy it. I also felt that she had been marked by something evil, its as if i could see the marks on her from time to time. So over the time that i took care of her i made up my mind, and she was going to be my first student. It is really not my place to save this world, but i can at least teach her something so that she may have a better chance at doing just that.

Change POV

Shadow: Raven, there are many things in your future that do not seem so bright and getting by them will be the hardest thing in the world for you. I won't lie to you, it will be hell, but if you let me, i can help you.

Raven: _" still in shock at his power"_ but how?

Shadow: I can train you. All i ask is for you to stay here another day.

Raven: And what can i learn in just another day, i would say not much. Are you so blind that you think i can be trained in just one day!

Shadow: You are right, i can not train you in one day here, even though you look like you are a great learner, but i offer you a whole years worth of training in just one day.

Raven: i guess that says a lot about your training, so i think i will be leaving now.

Shadow: You miss understand me Raven, the training you will receive will not be here. We will train for a whole year in the place where we are going, but here you will only be losing a day.

Raven: you LIE, it is not possible

Shadow: Then let me Show you

Raven was shocked, last time he had said that he showed her his power and proved to her that he saved her. She did not know what to do, so she said the first thing that came to her mind.

Raven: What about my friends?

Shadow: I have already informed them that they will be seeing you soon, so you should not worry about them, and i am sure they can live one more day with out you, since they have this long.

Raven's POV

I do not know what to do, he seems to know so much about me, and he is willing to help. the question is how does he know so much, its hard for me to be able to trust again since the day i learned about black magic, or should I say that magical teachings of my family. Yet he has given me no reason to not trust him. All of the things he tells me seems to be true, and if i start thinking that he is being untruthful me, he just proves me wrong. I guess the thing is that some where deep inside me i know that he tells the truth and i knew that he had saved me from the moment we started talking. At one point while i was resting i had a dream, and well the dream was not bad at all but it was short. in the dream i saw my self in the same bed i woke up in not too long ago, the thing was that shadow was at my side and he looked worried. It looked like i was in really bad shape, and i felt as if i were dieing, but just as i was about to lose hope i saw him close his eyes and kiss me. I was screaming at him to get away from me but he could not hear me, and it was at that time that i noticed that i did not feel as if i were dieing any more. I know what he had done, but i did not care any more, i just felt content, and with that the dream ended. I know what he did to me that day, but i just don't care any more. In life one must take risks, because with out them one will never truly live, and so i made a choice and i was going to go through with it. MY head was telling me that i had made a bad choice, but another part of me said other wise, so i listened. I looked at shadow straight in the eyes and said...

Change POV

Raven: I am ready shadow, lets go

Shadow smiled

Shadow: Take my hand Raven, and we shall be off.

Raven took shadows hand, and with that they were off, to a place where as of yet only one man has been, a place created with a perfect balance of light and dark, a Place created by shadow him self. So now Lets hope that Raven is able to survive the many training lessons she is about to receive.

So what did you all think, Sorry i know its confusing some what but i am supper tired right now, i have gotten little sleep, but will try to make these better, oh and as for you guess where shadow is from, you don't have to limit yourself to just what you have read, and hope you picked up a few hints along the way, but i know what most of you will answer and i tell you now that you will be wrong if you don't read well.

Saiyan Prince


	3. One year, what a day His Name is Shadow

I do not own Teen Titans, i only own my own character and that is about it, other then that please enjoy the next chapter. Sorry if Raven don't seem like her self, but she has been through alot. Well i guess no one cares where shadow comes , Oh well, to bad, but if you still want to guess, you still can.

Chapter 3

One Year, What a Day

( His Name is Shadow)

The training had being going on for months now with each day shadow pushing Raven even more into the training, but with each passing day Raven would only learn more and more and soon she will be in complete control of her power. While training Raven, Shadow had learned of the extent of her power, he Found out about the marks he saw, and he was able to remove them but it was no easy task. Recently they had started to work on ravens hidden power, the reason why Slade had been after her and also the reason why he had been sent to raven. Now even though Raven had a bond with Robin, she had an even stronger bond with shadow, but of this bond she will not know of until later. The bond was formed from the first time shadow kissed Raven, the day she was dieing, the day he gave her new life, the day she learned of his power, and the day when her training started. While Raven now had the power to completely change her future, Shadow had promised himself to also be there for her and to keep her from harm, the same promise he had made to another and still keeps. They are now in the last month of their training and in the final steps. Soon they will be ready to go back to the earth and face the many things ahead.

"So Raven how do you feel, the year is almost up," said shadow.

"I really can't find a way to explain how i feel, i have learned so much, i really don't know if i can ever thank you," says raven.

" Don't worry Raven, there is no reason for you to thank me, i kinda owe you all of this for what i did," says shadow.

(Raven Looks a shadow) " and exactly what did you do that made you save me and give me all of this training, you said something about it before we came here but out of all the things you had told me that day, that was the only thing i was having the hardest time believing," says Raven.

(Shadow gets worried) " Well... I.. Well i saved you because i felt i had to, i just could not let you die, but after i did, i found out that you were dieing and were in need of life energy and the.. only way... to give you that energy... was to,"

" Was to do what, what did you do to me, I Promise you if you ...," was all raven got to say before shadow answered her.

" I KISSED YOU OK," Said Shadow. "

You did what, (Raven Said Blushing even though she kinda already knew but was not sure if it was a dream or not)"

Again Shadow said, " I kissed you, i am sorry i had to do it with out your permission, but it was the only way to save your life, there was no other way at the moment, there was just no more time.

" But you kissed me," raven said weakly and blushing

Shadow looks at his feet and softly says, " I just did not want to lose you"

Raven hearing what he had said, had to just ask why. " But why shadow, what are you still hiding from me, we have been through a lot for almost a year now, can't you trust me? can't you tell me what is going on in that mind of yours."

Shadow was in deep thought, he could not just tell her right now, not with all that he had been through, it would not be fair to her, but it would also not be fair for her if he said nothing, so after some time, he finally spoke. " I am sorry Raven, i really wish to tell you everything and i will but please don't ask this of me right now, there will be a time and a place where i will no longer be able to keep it all from you, but i ask of you to please wait until this time, please i ask this of you."

Raven wanted to know what shadow was hiding, a part of her was hurt but another part of her understood that shadow must have his reasons for not telling her just yet, and so her emotions stayed in balance, even though after the training was done, she would be in almost full control of them. All Raven said to shadow after that was nod and say, " if you don't mind i will be going to get some rest now."

Shadow nodded and Raven left to contemplate some more. " I wonder if i made the right choice, i mean i have been split in two so many times all ready, i Just wish that Rei is happy with him. I just hope i don't end up hurting Raven, and i hope i don't have to split on more time, but its my own dam fault, i should have never made that wish but if it was not for it i would not be here, so it has its ups and downs. I guess i must live with it as a gift and curse." and so shadow him self goes to get some rest.

2 Weeks Later

" Raven we are done, you learned faster then i thought you would, and there is really nothing more i can teach you in the time that is left, so if you don't mind, would you like to return to earth now? You can go and see your friends if you wish," Shadow said and ask Raven.

"I would like that, but i have something i must request from you shadow," Raven said

" what is it" shadow asked

" I raven request that you shadow escort me to titan tower, as i do not know the way there right now."

" Are you sure Raven," shadow asks.

Raven looks shadow in the eyes and says," Shadow, You saved my life, you trained me, and they are my friends, i think they deserve to know that you are the one to save me and give me life once more. Please i ask this of you."

"Very well Princess Raven, I Shadow shall escort My lady back to her home and back to her friends," Shadow Says with a smile and bows.

Raven Blushes again but was able to collect herself this time around, and so the training being done, they leave Shadow's training world and head back to earth to face the many things ahead of them.

The End, Forever, and They live happily ever Afte...

Not, just messing with you guys, its not over yet, but this chapter is almost done.

Earth

Shadow and Raven return back to Shadows training room and decide to eat a little before heading to titan tower, so Raven and shadow head over to shadows little home. Shadow being who he is went right to the kitchen and started to make some food while Raven decided to go and wash up since she had not gotten a good shower for a while now. By the time Raven Returned, Shadow had enough food cooked to feed a small army, If this had been a year ago or well a day ago how ever you wish to see it, Raven would have thought that all the food would have gone to waist, but mow knowing how shadow eats, she knows that not one crumb will be left.

Shadow waited for Raven to come to the table before he got up and pulled out the chair for Raven, Raven not seeing this side of shadow before could do nothing but blush as she was being treated as a Princess, just like shadow had called her not so long ago. Once Raven was seated and comfortable, Shadow served Raven her food and then returned to sit down him self.

Not too long later Raven was finished with her meal and shadow was washing the dishes. While Raven was tempted to help, Shadow would have none of it and told her to get ready to go, that he would be done before she knew it. Raven decided to go out side and wait for shadow since it was a very nice day out side. She decided to go and sit down next to a big tree that was only a feet away from the house. It was under that very tree that shadow found her, but what Shadow found was not that of Raven waiting for him to go to Titan Tower, what he found was a Raven who had fallen asleep after a big meal. She looked so peaceful, but even though he himself thought that a nap sounded good right about now, he knew that they should be heading to titan tower but he did not want to wake her up, Raven had been through so much that he wanted her to rest a little while longer, so Shadow gently picked her up in his arms and started to fly towards Titan Tower.

Shadow had decided to take his time flying there, he wanted Raven to rest as long as possible, and i guess Raven was not minding too much cause in her sleep she had dug deeper into his arms.

Titan Tower

Cyborg was getting angry, the titans and himself had spent the whole day trying to find out who the letter came from and how the person had gotten past his security system without any censors going off or any cameras seeing him, so he had to ask Robin yet again the same question he had asked him over a million times already, "Robin have you found out anything from that letter we got."

Robin was tired but he did not want to show it, so he just ended up telling Cyborg the same answer he had been telling him for over a day now and it was," No Cyborg, i have found nothing, not even batman was able to help me on this one, i guess all we can do is just sit and wait."

It was at that very moment that the alarms decided to go crazy, Everyone came from all over the tower to see what the hell was going on. Cyborg Check the computer to see what the hell was going on and found out that someone was heading towards the tower and would be here with in a minute or two.

Robin wanting to know who was coming decided to tell Cyborg to put it on the screen. When they say who was on the screen, they almost fainted because it looked like the letter was right. Right on the screen Was Raven Flying Towards Titan tower. The titans could not believe that Raven was alive and just about at Titan tower.

When Raven finally made it to the control center, she noticed the shocked faces the titans had, but just when the titans were going to run at her and tell her how happy they were to see her Alive, and to thank her for what she did for them, some one else decided to make an entrance.

Raven looked at her friends and said," Titans, I would like you to meet my friend, His Name Is Shadow."

End chapter

So How was it, Please read and review, cause i need you guys so i can keep writing, please keep this alive if you like it, and if you don't please still keep it alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thank you so much for those that reviewed, I do wish I had more reviews, but oh well what can I do, I have to take what I can but if I had more reviews I would update a lot faster, so if you really like this fic, have your friends review please. :)

Chapter 4

Some Friends

Raven looked at her friends and said," Titans, I would like you to meet my friend, His Name Is Shadow."

The Titans just kept looking at raven, and then looked at shadow, then back to raven again. This kept up until finally Star Fire charged at Raven, Raven freaked out and was about to use her powers to stop star but she ended up getting even more freaked out when star fire had her in a hug. After the hug finished and Raven could gather herself once more, Robin decided it was time to speak, seeing as he was the leader, he needed answers, no, not need answers, more like demanded answers.

Robin took in a big breath of air and then said, "Raven its nice to have you back and all but who the hell is this guy and why have you brought him to the tower. I know you said he was your friend and all but don't you think you could have called first and have told us that you were okay and that you were with a friend. You have no idea how worried I ... we have been about you." Finally out of breath he stopped, and was about to continue when Raven decided it was her turn to speak.

Raven was a bit angered by Robins little out burst, but she quickly calmed down and decided to go along with this for now. " I already told you who he is robin, he is my friend, and his name is shadow. Shadow was the one who saved me on that day so long ago, he was the one who took care of me while I was on deaths door, he is my teacher and my friend and you have no right to speak ill of him. It is true that perhaps I should have called, but as I understand he delivered a message to you all informing you that I was okay, and seeing as I thought you were my friends, I thought that shadow and I would be welcome, especially after all that he has done for me." Raven was a bit out of breath as well, even though she had said much, she said it with such calm that it scared the living hell out of Robin, and if you do that, that means he is not all that happy.

Robin was about to speak again, but was cut off by shadow. " Raven, its okay, I think I have caused enough trouble for one day here, I will be heading back to my home. It was a pleasure to meet you all, well at least the one with the friendly spirit. If you need anything Raven, You know where to find me."

Shadow was about to leave when Raven stopped him. "Shadow, please don't go, at least don't leave without me. If its okay with you, would you mind if I stayed with you. It seems my leader is not such a great leader after all, and not such a good friend as I thought he was. So if its okay with you, let me just get a few things from my room and well shall be off."

Shadow smiled at raven and told her that his home was her home as long as she wanted it that way.

Robin was angry now, no, he was way beyond angry now, and Raven was leaving him over some guy that saved her once. How many times have the titans saved each others lives, and now after everything they had gone through, she wishes to just walk out, he did not think so. Too bad for Robin, he did not have a choice in the matter.

As Raven was about to head to her room to get her things, Robin made a mad dash towards raven. Just as Raven was about to get to the door to leave the room, Robin grabbed her, turned her around and was about to slap her when he went flying towards the wall on the other side of the room.

The whole time BB and Cyborg had been there with their mouths open, but once they saw their leader robin flying across the room, that all stopped. BB and Cyborg were ready for a fight, and they were about to get the ass kicking of a lifetime, but luck was on their side that day, and Raven decided to put an end to it all.

"BB, Cyborg, that is enough. If you wish to end up worse then robin over there, then go right ahead because after this warning I won't be saving you from your stupidity. Shadow is not looking for a fight and the only reason he did that to robin was because he was about to hit me, even though I could have taken care of it myself, but I warn you, Shadow is not even trying to hurt you and if he was this whole tower would be nothing more then a memory, so be careful," and with that said, raven went to her room to gather her things.

BB and Cyborg did not know what to do, that was until shadow told them to be useful and help out their leader who was in not so good shape.

BB and Cyborg did not want to listen to shadow, but after the warning Raven had given them, they quickly picked robin up and dashed him to the medical wing so he could recover. After that the only ones left in the room were Star Fire and Shadow, and Star Fire looked sad. So shadow decided to see if he could help Star.

"Your a friend of ravens are you not," shadow said as he walked over to Star Fire.

Star Fire was silent for a moment before she finally decided to answer him. " Yes, yes I am."

"Then what is it that is bothering you, lady Star," shadow said as he spoke to her with the up most respect.

"I don't know why he is acting this way, friend Robin has never acted this way, its almost as if he is someone else. I just want things to go back to the way they were before Raven saved us," (Star Fire in tears) "We just thought she was dead, but we never gave up hope, even though we knew she could have not survived, we kept on looking and looking and just when hope was about to die, we received that letter. I was happy to hear she was alive, but all Robin could think about was who the hell was the person who brought the letter, even went as far as to go ask the man of the bat and he hates to do that. Cyborg was the same; he could just not rest until he found out who got through his security system, and how he did it. BB and I were the only ones who seemed to care about her and not you. Why do things have to be this way, why?"

Shadow was shocked, he did not know what to say a first, but he knew he had to say something, and so he did.

"I am sorry for all the trouble that I have caused Lady Star, but please don't cry, your face was not meant to have tears on it, only a smile. (Shadow wipes away her tears) I would like to explain everything to you, you have a noble heart, but I do not wish to do this here, please join me and raven for dinner one of these days and we shall tell you a story," and with that said shadow created a small dragon pendent and put it around Star Fire's neck, it was a perfect fit. "With this you can find me or Raven at any time, no matter where we are, only you will know how to use it and only you will be able to use it, as this one was made just for you," as shadow spoke those words, Raven walked back into the room.

Raven had a decent size bag on her shoulders, but it looked kind of small to hold all her belongings, but shadow knew that inside that bag, you could fit even the biggest of cars and still be able to carry it on your shoulders.

"You ready to go Raven?" shadow asked.

" Yes I am, I got everything I need, and I would like to be gone before "My Leader" decides to get back up, even though I know how hard you hit him. I know that he is hard headed and will be back up in no time at all," Raven said as she grabbed shadow's hand.

Shadow smiles at raven and says, "Okay Raven, lets go, but we can't forget to say good bye now can we"

Raven looks at shadow and sighs, and then says her good byes to Star.

Then it was shadow's turn

"Lady Star, he cares very much about you, don't you forget that, he is just confused at the moment, but if you ever need help, you know how to find us," and with that shadow and raven left the tower and started their trip home, yes it was their home now not just shadows.

Once shadow and Raven were gone, Star Fire stood there thinking about what shadow had told her, she did not know what to do, she was at a lost of words. Star stood there for the longest time before you finally decided to look at the pendent. Star had seen shadow put it around her but she never really got to see the pendent it self. Star fire walked to her room and went to her bathroom to look at it in the mirror, and when she did, she was shocked, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, it was a black dragon with a red orb on it. The pendent was not the most fancy thing out there, but it had a magical feeling on it that just made it look great and made it feel so right to have. So now for the second time on this day Star Fire cried, but this time, it was not out of sadness, but out of thanks and joy and with that she went to bed and fell asleep.

On the way Home.

Raven was in deep thought, she had herd the conversation that shadow and Star had, she did not know why Shadow had decided that she should hear it. While she was packing she could hear everything that they were saying. When she got back, she saw shadow giving Star the most beautiful dragon Pendent she had ever seen, she wanted to get angry at shadow but she could not do that with out asking him about it first. Raven was about to ask shadow about it when he spoke to her.

" You have been quite for a while now, are you still wondering why I gave her that pendent and not you?" Shadow said with out even looking at Raven.

Raven was quite shocked by the question shadow had asked, so she did not know what to say, thankfully shadow continued.

"I gave her that pendent because you already have one and would not need a second one," and with that being said shadow smiled.

It took Raven a few moments to register what he said before she quickly noticed that what he said was true, around her neck was a beautiful dragon pendent. The dragon pendent she has seemed similar to the one Star Fire had but her's had a blue orb instead of a red one. There was also something else different about hers, her pendent had a different feeling behind it, but she could just not put her finger on what feeling it was, it almost seemed foreign to her but at the same time it did not, but right now was not the time to think about such things as right now she felt sleepy. It seemed that shadow noticed that I was sleepy as well as he picked me up in mid air and held me close to him. I felt my face start to burn, but I did not care, as not a moment later I feel asleep in his arms.

"Good night Raven, Sleep Well, Sweet dreams."

End chapter

Sorry guys for taking so long to update, but as I said the more one reviews the faster I should update. Ahh yes and no I am not dead, lol. Oh by the way those who read The new Empire, by saiyan Cody, his account has been deleted by the Staff, I don't know why but he said that he has a new account and it should be under almost the same name, so look out for his story ok guys. Peace

Sorry to all the robin fans out there, but robin decided to be an a Hole in this chapter so he got what he dissevered. Remember guys, never hit a lady. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys for having things go in the direction they were going but it had to be done, also I promise things will get better. Anyways, please read and review, it kind of sucks when no one reviews the story, it makes me not want to write anymore, you know. Oh yeah sorry if raven acts out of place, people act different when they having fun lol. Now on with the show.**

**Let The Games Begin and the Truth be told**

**Part 1**

**It had been three days now since Raven left the Titans, and it had been three days that Robin had been out cold, but now it seems that Robin decided that it was time to wake up.**

**" Ouch, did anyone get the number of the bus that hit me," Robin said while rubbing his head.**

**"Dude, do you remember what happen to you," BB asked robin.**

**"No, I don't really think I do at this moment," Robin answered, with obvious annoyance towards both BB and the dull pain in his head.**

**" You got your butt kicked by Ravens new boyfriend. One hit and you were out for the count. I mean, he REALLY did a number on you, seeing as you were out for three days. You lucky you still have your head on." Cyborg answered.**

**That's when it all came crashing down on Robin. He started to remember everything that happens that day. After his little flash back to everything that happen, he was feeling a bit guilty for almost hitting Raven, she did not deserve that, but damn, did her friend have to hit him so hard.**

**Robin decided it was time to get up, and that it was time to set things right. Turning towards the group, minus one, Robin knew that they waiting for something from him, so he said," Look, I want to say sorry to all of you for the way I acted the other day, especially to you Star Fire. I acted out of line, I was confused and angered at the moment, and it won't happen again, I promise."**

**Everyone was about to answer when the sirens in the tower went off.**

**"Titans there is trouble, lets move out" Robin said and they all got ready for another day of work.**

**At The City**

**The titans were looking for the cause of the trouble, yet they could not find what made the alarm sound; it is not until half an hour later when they found what they were looking for.**

**"Slade, I should have known it was you, this time you won't get away," Robin said as he took out his bow staff and got ready for a fight.**

**"Ahh, Robin, still as spirited as always I see, but I must inquire, where the young Raven is," Slade said in an amused tone.**

**"I don't have to tell you anything, but seeing as you want to know so badly, Raven is no longer with the Teen Titans, she is her own free agent, you can say. She made a new friend and she is now with him. So now that, that is out of the way, let us get started shall we." Robin answered in his sly little voice.**

**Slade was looking amused; he doubted that robin was telling the truth. "Robin, you dry my patience, you know you can't beat me, you don't even stand a chance. Why do you insist on continuing this, when all I require is for you to tell me where little Raven is at."**

**"Why don't you try looking for me up here," a mystery voice said. (Of course we know who it is)**

**Sure enough Raven was up in the sky in all her glory, and not more then a few feet besides her was the mysterious Shadow.**

**Robin was shocked, and all he could say was, " Raven what are you doing here?"**

**Raven was not showing even a hint of emotion. " Just watch and learn."**

**Slade was glad that he caught a big break; she saved him the trouble of looking for her. "So the little raven decided to show up after all, and with a friend might I add. I sure do hope this one last longer then your other so called friends. I would hate for him to break."**

**Before Slade could say another word, Raven vanished. Slade was confused; he had never seen Raven do something like this. Vanishing into thin air was something he would do, but not have it done on him.**

**"I was trained by the best," was all Slade herd before Raven appeared before him with both her arms stretched out and allot of dark energy forming on them. Before Slade could even think of moving out of the way, Raven released her attack.**

**Slade was sent flying back several blocks before he crashed into a building. To say that the Titans were shocked was an understatement; they could not believe their eyes'. Yet, this was only the beginning.**

**Slade was seeing Stars to say the least, but when he was finally able to get up, Raven was already standing there in front of him. Now Slade is not one to get angry easily, but after getting his butt kick by a girl, he was ready to blow up. He charged all the energy he had left in his body and got ready for his final attack, he did not care now if raven lived or died, he would not lose, but just as he was about to launch his attack, Raven Fought back. This time all Slade got to hear was," Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," before he was picked up and tossed into a wall near by, then picked up again and tossed into the wall on the opposite side. The process was repeated a few times, and Raven was having the time of her life.**

**Through out the whole fight, (if you considered calling a one sided battle a fight lol) Raven was having the time of her life." This is so much fun, too bad I can't get carried away. Shadow said I could have fun, but not kill him, sad, he also said for me not to get carried away. Sigh, I guess this is enough for now, I can always have more fun later on tonight (Grinning on the inside), but I hope Shadow can last this time around, I would hate it if he passed out, cause it gets boring if its a one sided thing. Man he just had to get me that Twister Game. (lol I hope none of you thought wrong, they have their moments but they don't share that :). ) **

**Now that Raven had her fun, she finally decided to set Slade down. Slade was bruised all over the place, he would be lucky if he could move at all, or even talk but he did not want to do that at the moment as he was afraid that he would get her upset. Yes Slade was afraid, but no one had to know right.**

**Raven yawned a little before she spoke once more, "Look Slade, I am getting tired so if you want to keep what little pride you have left, I suggest you leave or I can always give you a one way ticket to other world. Your call."**

**"Dam Shadow and telling me his stories about Vegeta," was what was going through Ravens head at this point in time.**

**Slade knew he had no choice in the matter, or better yet was it really a choice, leave or die. Slade choose to go, because as they say, "Those who fight and run away live to fight another day."**

**"Another time Raven, another time," and with that said, Slade made his slow retreat into the ground.**

**BB had his mouth wide open," Dude, how did she do that."**

**Robin in Shock, "I wish I knew."**

**Cyborg, Mouth wide open, "..."**

**Star Fire was amazed, "Our friend has truly opened a big can of the butt whoop." **

**Raven just ignored all of the Titans and went right up to shadow.**

**Raven with a grin on her face, "So ... you ready to go yet, you owe me a game of twister." **

**For once in Raven's life, she saw shadow panic and then fly off towards their home. All she could hear in her mind was shadow saying, "Only if you can catch me."**

**It took Raven a second before she realized why Shadow had taken off, and now she was mad at herself for letting him get a head start.**

**"JUST YOU WAIT SHADOW, I WILL GET YOU YET," these words were the last ones the titans herd for a while, as once Raven said those words, she blasted off. To where the Titans might wonder, only God, Raven, and Shadow would know.**

**Part 2**

**For the past few weeks now things had been odd with Raven and Shadow, well more with shadow then anything. It seemed as if shadow was on edge for some reason, but the thing is that whenever she would ask him about it, all he would say is, "don't worry about it."**

**Things with shadow were not all the bad, the only thing that bothered her was that she knew he was hiding something from her, and he would not tell her. Raven wanted to make him spit it out but she did want to pressure him, it would not be fair. Shadow had always given her time whenever there was something bothering her, and when she was ready to talk about it, he was always there. In the end she chooses to do the same thing, even though it bothered her to no end.**

**A few weeks after I had made my decision, I could no longer wait for shadow to just come on out and tell me what was bothering him, I had to know, and so I confronted him.**

**"Shadow, I know there is something bothering you, and I have been giving you time to think about it and tell me but I can no longer take it, I have to know. Shadow please tell me what is wrong, I want to help," Raven said while looking at Shadow in the eyes.**

**Shadow was quite; he said not one word, as he was in deep thought about what she was asking. Shadow knew it was time to tell her, tell her about himself, tell her about what was to come to past, and he knew he had to tell her about "Him" or he might lose her trust forever. **

**Raven was losing her nerve now, Shadow had been quite for a while now, and he still had not answered her question. She knew that she should not be this way because the training she got from shadow helped her control her emotions, but everyone has a limit right. **

**Raven was about to ask Shadow the same question again, when shadow finally decided that it was time to answer her.**

**"Raven, there are many things I am about to tell you, many things will be hard to believe, but you must trust me, as everything I will say, is the truth. So please before I continue, promise me that you will listen to my story and then ask questions once I am done, if you can do that, then I will tell you almost everything," these were shadows words to Raven.**

**Raven nodded and said, " I promise shadow, I will listen to you."**

**So with that being said shadow began to tell his story.**

**"Raven, it all started a long time ago. Like you Raven, I don't come from this world. I come from a planet also known as earth, its is very similar to this one and just as troubled. I was a person who wanted to change the world, to be a hero and I hated not being able to do anything, I hated being so weak. One day that all changed, I made a wish on the stars on the night of a full moon, and the next time I woke up, I was no longer home. This is how my adventure began. On this new world I learned of a legend, and once knowing of this legend, I set my heart and soul into proving the legend real and I did. I was granted one wish and with that all my dreams slowly started to become reality. The wish I asked for sent me to another planet where I was then granted three more wishes, one wish granted me eternal youth, the other granted me, the power of a great worrier race, and the last sent me to a room of spirit and time. This room was similar to the one we trained in, but the one I was in had much less, it had almost nothing to offer but solitude. Many times I thought I would lose my mind, but I never did. Many times I thought I would die, but I never did as well. What kept pushing me forward were my dreams of making a better world, a world were I would not be so weak and could protect. This was my goal, but because I had no former knowledge, my power grew too great and soon I was forced into two. From within me, my dark side grew and when my power was too great, he took the chance and broke free; I had no choice in it. Many would think that we would fight right away, but even though I had no former knowledge of combat, that did not mean we were dumb. The evil me and I knew we were equal in power, so a fight would just get us no where at this point in time. We both decided that we had gained all that we could at this point in time from the room and so we left, but once we did, another wish was in order. We both wanted to learn so much more, and so we asked for a wish that would allow us to travel the worlds freely and it was granted. We both went are own ways, knowing that one day we would run into each other once more and this time we would fight. I have been to many words before this one, and I have learned of many things. I no longer am the same weak person I was when I started. I tell you this because I fear that our paths will cross once again, and they will cross again very soon."**

**" You mean the evil you is coming here," asked raven**

**"Yes raven, he is, but that is not the only problem," shadow answered.**

**"What else is there that you are not telling me," Raven asked.**

**"The time where you will choose to make your own destiny or follow the one that has been set for you, has come," shadow said.**

**Raven was scared, she did not want the world to end, she did not want her father to destroy this world, and she did not know what to do. Raven felt like she was weak all over again, and she was about to give into her fate but shadow decided to speak once more.**

**"Raven, I know what must be going threw your mind right now, and I have to tell you that you must stop thinking that way. You are in charge of your own destiny, and remember my promise to you. I promised I would never let anything happen to you, and I will keep that promise." Shadow said as he hugged her.**

**Raven did not know what to say, it was all a bit much for her to take in all at once, but she felt at ease for the time being, as she had shadow with her for now. Raven knew that Shadow was one to keep his word, and that made her feel a whole lot better.**

**"Raven, what do you say we go out tonight, let us enjoy this night like it was our last," shadow said with a goofy smile.**

**Raven thought about it for a second and then smiled at him. "Sure, I would like that very much."**

**Hidden Location**

**Somewhere off in an unknown location, one very beat up being stood, well more like leaned. lol**

**The beat up being was angered beyond control, allot of time had passed and he was still bruised. " You never told me she was trained. The power she holds now is tons greater then before, I could never hold my own against her, even less defeat her. I would say that the power she holds could even be greater then yours."**

**Mysterious Angry Person in the wall throws a fireball at the beat up being. "Quite you fool, the only reason why you are still in this world is because I allow it, raise your voice at me again and I will make sure you never get what you desire.**

**The now burnt beat up being, was even angrier, but kept it all to himself. "What about the one who trained young Raven, he seems to have more power then even her. What shall we do about him?"**

**The Mysterious Person in the wall now smiled. "Don't worry about him, he shall take care of himself soon enough."**

**End Chapter**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one I am sure you will like, it is very similar to the series, but there will be a lot of differences. Enjoy. Please review, that means you too monkeys. :)**


	6. preview of Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, i hope there is still some of you guys out there. Hope you guys like it.

I don't own teen titans, i only own shadow. **Preview of this chapter**

And So It Begins

Dear Raven,

I am sorry to do this to you, I wanted to be by your side at the time you needed me the most, but he has gotten too close to this world for comfort and now is the time for me to act. Please fear not my dear Raven. I know you have the power to over come all, and even though you may not see me, i will always be there with you at your side. Trust thy self, as I trust thee.

Forever yours,

Shadow

**A Tearful Cry of New Beginnings**

"Tears, my tears. I... I don't know what i am feeling right now... I don't know what I should do or feel at a time like this. It hurts. The one person i have grown so close to has gone to fight his other half. I just don't know if i will ever see him again. Just the thought of never seeing him once more pains my heart. I never wanted to love, no... I would not allow my self to love, and yet, one man came into my life one day and slowly made his way into my heart. He trained me and he cared for me when he did not have to. He removed all the symbols from my body when he thought i would not notice, yet i did, and for that i am grateful. He has done so much for me, and now he is gone, perhaps to never return. I wish he could trust me enough for me to be able to fight at his side, but i know, that even with all the training i have done, that i will only be in his way. It pains me till no end, but i must go on. I have my own battle to fight, and i will not lose. DO YOU HEAR THAT FATHER, I WILL BE YOUR GEM NO LONGER! I WILL NOT LOSE , BECAUSE...

**Placed Faith- The End is Here**


	7. chapter 6 and so it begins

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, i hope there is still some of you guys out there. Hope you guys like it.

I don't own teen titans, i only own shadow.

And So It Begins

Dear Raven,

I am sorry to do this to you, I wanted to be by your side at the time you needed me the most, but he has gotten too close to this world for comfort and now is the time for me to act. Please fear not my dear Raven. I know you have the power to over come all, and even though you may not see me, i will always be there with you at your side. Trust thy self, as I trust thee.

Forever yours,

Shadow

**A Tearful Cry of New Beginnings**

"Tears, my tears. I... I don't know what i am feeling right now... I don't know what I should do or feel at a time like this. It hurts. The one person i have grown so close to has gone to fight his other half. I just don't know if i will ever see him again. Just the thought of never seeing him once more pains my heart. I never wanted to love, no... I would not allow my self to love, and yet, one man came into my life one day and slowly made his way into my heart. He trained me and he cared for me when he did not have to. He removed all the symbols from my body when he thought i would not notice, yet i did, and for that i am grateful. He has done so much for me, and now he is gone, perhaps to never return. I wish he could trust me enough for me to be able to fight at his side, but i know, that even with all the training i have done, that i will only be in his way. It pains me till no end, but i must go on. I have my own battle to fight, and i will not lose. DO YOU HEAR THAT FATHER, I WILL BE YOUR GEM NO LONGER! I WILL NOT LOSE , BECAUSE...

**Placed Faith- The End is Here**

**Titan tower Robin's POV**

It was another normal day at titan tower. BB was playing his video games, star fire was in the kitchen trying to make some of her planets dishes to share with everyone, cyborg was working on some new mods for the T car, and Robin was still trying to figure out how the mind of slade works and why he really wanted raven.

"dam it why does everything dealing with Slade have to be so difficult. I kinda wish Raven would not have let him go so we could have put a stop to all of this already," Robin says with a sigh.

It was at that very moment that the alarms at the tower start to go crazy and everyone rushes to the control room to see what is going on. What they see on the screen shocks them. The problem today was not in the city, it was outside the tower. Right outside the tower was an army of Slades advancing towards them. Each and everyone of the slades holding different weapons, and they looked like they were ready to kill. So with out another moment to lose robin screamed , "TITANS MOVE OUT."

The titans rushed out side to meet the army of Slades. At first they where working together to defeat all of the slades, but after a while they decided to split up so they would be able to unleash more of their wide range techniques. The battle was not looking good. No matter how many Slades they defeated more would just take their place. The titans where beginning to tire out, and it was because they where getting tired that they began to get careless.

It was out of tiredness and frustration that Robin screamed out, "Slade I know your out there hiding among your many copies. SHOW YOUR SELF SALDE!" It was after this declaration that the real Slade appeared behind Robin and kicked him in the back, launching him into the side of titan tower. Robin was out cold.

Slade stood there with an amused smile hidden underneath his mask, and taunted robin, "foolish robin, did you really think that you would be able to defeat me today. I have been granted new life and power, and with this second chance I will kill you and destroy everything you hold dear." with his speech out of the way Slade attached a blade onto the end of his bow staff and dashed towards Robin.

Star fire's POV

when the alarm sounded I ran from the kitchen to the control room as fast as possible, and what I saw on the screen left me in shock. I had thought that it would be another normal day at the tower, where I could spend time with friend robin and the others. It was not to be. On the screen was an army of Slades, and they where armed with all sorts of weapons and where getting ready to attack the tower. We had to do something and we had to do something fast. It was at that very moment that I hear friend robin scream, "TITANS MOVE OUT."

With his declaration we all ran towards the battle. At first we watched each others backs and fought together, but after a while we decided that we needed to do the ass of the kick and went our own ways so we could unleash our power in full. We fought and fought but no matter how many of the Slades we defeated, more would just take their place. I was getting tired, and by the looks of it so where my friends. I needed to help out my friends and I needed to help them soon before it was too late. I gathered as much power as I could and unleashed it on the enemy in a wave. The waved destroyed many of the slades that where attacking me and damaged the rest around me. I was exhausted. I could barely move my arms any more. That wave took more out of me then I though. I though that maybe a little rest would help before I went to help the others would be good, but at that moment out of the corner of my eye I see friend robin crash into the side of titan tower. I was concerned. I did not like to see friend robin hurt. Whenever I see this my chest hurts, and I want to make his pain go away. I don't know why, perhaps I feel connect to him, or it is very possible that I have, as the earthlings say, fallen for him. What the case may be, I knew I had to help him and make him feel better.

It was just as I started to walk towards him that I see the real Slade attach a blade onto his bow staff and charge at robin. Friend robin was in danger, he was about to be killed and it did not look like friend robin was awake. My mind started to panic. I did not know what to do. They only thing I did know was that I had to save him, no matter the cost; so I flew, flew with all my might and all my remaining power. I did not know where I got the energy from. I know I was exhausted but I went on. As I got closer I knew there was only one way to save him. I shielded robin with my body, and the blade enters my back painfully. Darkness slowly started to over take me as my life slowly dripped away.

Before I lost myself completely to the darkness I saw robin slowly begin to awaken. As he looks at me he finally can see what had happened, and his face of confusion turns into a face of horror.

Before he can say anything, I use the last of my strength to slowly lift my bloody hand to cup his face. I smile at him and say, "I love you."

And my world goes black.

chapter 6 end

its been a while since I have writen, but I am back. And soon I shall finish what I have started. Hope you can all read and review. Thanks and let me know what you think so I may fix any problems.


End file.
